Son of Kami
by Reaper505
Summary: Kami made a deal with Minato. She helps him defeat the Kyubi and he lets her son live in Konoha until he is ready. God Naruto. Alive Minato & Kushina. Pairing undecided. No Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of a Goddess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**"**Normal talking"  
"_Thoughts"  
_**"Bijuu talk and Jutsu"**

**Chapter one: Enter Naruto! The son of Kami.**

"We have to hold it off until the Yondaime can arrive!" Shouted one of the leave nins.

Flashback no jutsu!

Minato Namikaze. The Yondaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. He was busy with the bane of all Kages: Paperwork. With a swirl of leaves a man appears in his office. He wore Grey armguards and breastplate with a black vest underneath. He had black ANBU pants and wore a mask that looked like a dog. "Hokage-sama. We just received word that the Kyubi has been spotted heading towards the village. It will arrive tonight!" Minato stood up and walked to the window and looked out over the village. "Prepare the defences and get Jiraiya." After he finished speaking the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Before he could return to his seat, a bright silver light appears in front of him. When the light died down, He noticed one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She had silver hair and wore a pure white kimono. But regardless of that he prepares to defend himself if he needs to. She noticed this and began to speak. "Calm Yourself Minato Namikaze I mean you no harm. I am Kami" After she said that Minato was like a Fish out of water. Finally finding the power to speak "Kami-sama! What can I do for you?" Kami smiled at him "It's not what you can do for me Minato Namikaze, It's what can WE do for EACHOTHER. You see my son was born not a weak ago and as you know one cannot rule effectivly if one has not seen ones kingdom. So here is my proposition. I will rid you of the kyubi if you agree to let my son become a shinobi of your village. I will train him to harness his powers and in the ways of the Shinobi and bring him hear when he is 10 years old." Minato's eyes were almost bulging out of his head. He had the chance to not only get rid of the kyubi but get the son of a god as a shinobi.

Before he could speak Kami spoke again "I have to warn you Namikaze. Should you try to corrupt my son. I will destroy you and this village" Minato nodded. "Of course Kami-sama. I accept the terms." Kami smiled at him and disappeared as she came.

Flashback no jutsu! Kai!

Before The Kyubi could even reach the walls of Konoha it was covered with a white light. When it died down the beast was gone. No one knew what was going on but was happy they didn't have to face such a beast.

10 Years Later

10 Years have passed since that day. We find Minato fighting the fight of the Kages when two silver flashes appeared in his office. The ANBU agents in the office were immediately by the Hokage to protect him in case of an attack. What they were not expecting was the voice of a child to break the silence. "Ha I won kaa-san!" the young boy cheered next to the women. Minato recognized the woman. The boy had silver hair and wore white ANBU style pants with black sandals. He wore a black t-shirt and a sleeveless trench coat.** (Like Minato's coat only plain white. The clothes are like those of the Espada on bleach.) **He also had a red fox with him on his shoulder. With a bow Minato began to speak. "Kami-sama. It's good to see you again.

The ANBU agents were stunned. This woman was THE Kami. And she is here in the Hokage's tower. "Do you remember our Deal Minato?" Kami asked him. "Hai Kami-sama. I take it he is your son?" With a nod from her the young boy introduced himself with a bow. "Hi there! I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you Hokage-sama!" The ANBU looked at each other and one decided to comment to himself "What kind of name is fishcake?" As soon as he said it the entire village was covered in killing intent. "It means Maelstrom! Not Fishcake!" All 5 shinobi were barely able to breath. "_Such power! And He is only 10 years old! If he is this strong I don't even want to know how strong his mother is!" _Thought the Young Hokage. "Naruto is a bit sensitive about his name. I think you should be glad he had a limiter seal on him" The Kage looked at Kami "How much of his power is limited?" She smiled at him "75% of his power is locked away. Now I think it's time to let you get on with your business. Now Naru-chan I want you to listen to the Hokage and be a good boy okay." With a smile the boy nodded. "Hai Kaa-san!" She then left the same way she came in. Minato looked at the boy. "Well I think we can put you in the academy so you can make a couple of friends." The boy nodded at the elder man. "Go to room 204 and give this Iruka." The boy nodded and disappeared in a silver flash.

The ANBU were still in shock. "Was that really Kami-sama Hokage-sama?" The man just nodded. The ANBU spoke again "And she left her son with us to become a shinobi of the leaf?" He nodded again. Then the other 3 ANBU agents fainted. They couldn't believe it. A 10 year old god is going to join their village. Minato spoke up. "Inu, I want you to keep watch over him. If you see any of Danzo's goons near him. Kill them. Kami-sama said that if someone tries to corrupt him she will destroy the village so I don't want him near the boy." With a silent 'Hai' he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto appeared in front of training ground 44 also known as the forest of death. The fox on his shoulder jumped down and looked at him. Naruto smiled at the fox. "Happy hunting. I'll be back after I'm done with school." The fox nodded his head at Naruto and took off into the forest.

At the academy Iruka was about to start his lesson when he was interrupted by a flash of silver light next to him. He took notice of the boy.

The whole class was staring at the new boy. Iruka finally decide to speak up "Can I help you young man?" The boy looked at him and dug through his pockets. "The Hokage said to give this to you." Iruka read the note. "Alright class. We have a new student that will be joining us today. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" The boy scoped out the class. "Fine, My Name is Naruto. I like training and learning new things. I dislike those that judge other people before they get to know them and rapists. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is more like a goal. I want to my mom proud." At this Sasuke snorted.** (Sasuke is an ass because of the Uchiha massacre) **"It shouldn't be hard to make your slut of a mother proud" before he knew what happened Naruto was right in front of him. Naruto grabbed him by the neck and flashed next to wall and slammed Sasuke into it. He then started to release his KI freezing everyone in the village. "Never ever insult my mother again or it will be the last thing you ever do." His tone was cold which told everyone that he wasn't kidding. He dropped Sasuke and took a seat in the back of the class. Iruka's mind was racing. _"Not even the Kyubi had such a strong killing intent. So I think that proves what the Hokage wrote in the letter."_ Iruka cleared his throat "Someone take the Uchiha to the nurse."

It was Lunch and Naruto was sitting in a tree eating when he noticed some of the kids were approaching him. In this group was the Nara clan heir, the Akemichi clan heir and the Inuzuka clan heir. "Hey Naruto right? I just wanted to say that it was great the way you kicked that Uchiha's ass. He was always so smug since he was top of the class. By the way, the name is Kiba. The cubby one is Choji and the lazy one is Shikamaru." The 4 exchanged greetings. "The Uchiha always thinks he is better than everyone ells." Commented Shikamaru. The other two nodded.

The bell rang and they went back to class. Naruto sat with the three clan heirs as they got to know each other better. When school ended Naruto began walking to the forest of death to fetch his fox thinking that the day was actually a good day. He arrived at the forest to find the fox waiting for him. "Have Fun Kurama?" He asked the fox. "**Yes kit it was fun. There are a lot of things to eat in this forest"** The fox answered his question. Kurama jumped on Naruto's shoulder and he proceeded to flash into the Hokage's office.

Minato was speaking with his wife Kushina about Naruto when He flashed in. Minato noticed him. "Hello Naruto. How was school today? Anything interesting happen?" Naruto was switching between Minato and Kushina. "Hai. It was okay. The usual learning stuff I already knew, smashing an Uchiha into a wall." He said so calm one would swear it was an everyday thing when this was his first day. Kushina looked stunned. Minato looked between the two. "Yes I heard about the incident." He looked at Kushina. "I'm sure you felt the KI today Kushi-chan" She nodded and looked at Naruto "That was you?" she asked him and he nodded. Naruto looked at Minato "Hokage-sama. Why is there and ANBU following me?" He looked Minato in the eyes. "Well Naruto. Before your mother and I made the deal she gave me one condition. And that is that certain individuals do not corrupt you. So the ANBU was following you to make sure that they can't get the chance to do that." Naruto studied the man to look for deceit but found none. He spoke up again "If you mean Danzo and the elders you shouldn't worry too much. Kaa-san told me about him though it will never be bad to be prepared" Minato nodded at him.

"Well the reason I asked you to come here is because of living arrangements. If you want you can live with us Kushina and I discussed it and we would love the company and I'm sure Narumi would like it." Naruto thought about it for a moment "I would like that Hokage-sama" Naruto followed Kushina to their house where he would stay until he could afford his own apartment.

**To be continued **

**That's all folks hope you enjoyed it. Since it's the first chapter I made it shorter the Next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let the games begin!

**Son of a Goddess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**"**Normal talking"  
"_Thoughts"  
_**"Biju talk and Jutsu"**

**A/N Vote for pairing is open. If you have suggestions give them.**

**Chapter two: Let the games begin!**

It's been 2 months since Naruto arrived in Konoha. Every Morning Naruto drops Kurama off at the forest so he can hunt and stretch his legs. Since his arrival he has made a few friends and a few enemies. He made friends with most of the clan heirs except the all mighty Uchiha. After the incident on his first day, Sasuke has been glaring at him non-stop, and quite frankly Naruto found it annoying.

"Hey Uchiha!" Naruto shouted to get his attention. "Are you gay or something?" The whole class was quiet and looking at Sasuke and waited for a response.

Before he could answer, his ever loyal fan girl decided she would help her crush. "Naruto no baka! Why would you say he is gay?" everyone had to cover their ears in hope of not going deaf.

Naruto glanced at her and released a controlled burst of killing intent at her making her slide back into her seat from seeing her death in front of her eyes. "Well for one, he won't stop staring at me. And it's kind of getting creepy. And two, with so many girls begging for his attention and he does nothing except brood all day." the whole class was thinking about what Naruto said and soon they all started to realize that it must be true, because no man would say no to so many girls.

Iruka entered the class and noticed it was surprisingly quiet. He asked one of the front row students what happened and when he was told he couldn't help but agree with Naruto's logic. "Alright class. Today we will be doing taijutsu practice so head out to the field."

Once at the field Iruka and his assistant started to pair up the students. When their name was called they would face their opponents inside the ring. Narumi was paired against Sakura and to say it was one sided was an understatement. Before the match even started Sakura was complaining about her nail getting broken and how good she needed to look for 'her' Sasuke-kun.

According to Hinata and Narumi, Sakura was a pathetic excuse of a kunoichi. She never trained outside of the academy and the only thing she has is book smarts, and let's face in. Knowing who the second Hokage was is not going to help you out in the field.

Hinata got paired with Ino. Ino was better that Sakura but not by much. She trained with her clan members but only to a minimum. Her taijutsu was sub-par and since Hinata is from a clan that specializes in taijutsu, she never had a chance.

Kiba faced off against Choji and it was actually a good match for two 10 year olds. But clans relied on some form of taijutsu but the Akemichi clan relied more on their clan jutsu's, which led to Kiba winning.

Shikamaru faced off against Shino. Neither one of these clans relied on taijutsu so theirs wasn't as good as the others so it ended in a draw.

The last match was Naruto against Sasuke. Then entire class gather around to see the 'great' Sasuke against the enigma Naruto. No one knew much about him since he never really spoke to anyone outside his friends and teachers. And even then he wouldn't talk much about himself.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the ring with Iruka as the ref. He looked at Sasuke "Are you ready" Sasuke just nodded. Iruka turned to Naruto. "Are you ready?" with a 'Hai' Iruka spoke. "Hajime"

The two fighters slipped into their respected fighting stances. Sasuke was in the typical interceptor style of the Uchiha. Naruto on the other hand looked like he was in the primary stance for the juuken that the Hyuga always use. Hinata was speechless. "Are you ready to lose, loser?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto trying to get him angry because The Uchiha taijutsu style relied heavily on counter attacks instead of charging head first. But Naruto being who he was wasn't going to give him what he wanted. After a minute Sasuke was tired of waiting and he charged Naruto.

Sasuke was throwing out punches and kicks but Naruto just dogged them all or deflected them. Sasuke at this point was angry. The new guy was dancing around him like was an amateur. Sasuke's anger reached its boiling point when Naruto tripped him and he stumbled and fell down.

When he got back up you could see the rage in his face. "Stop running away you coward!" Iruka noticed Naruto's face went from playful to serious that clearly said 'You should not have said that and now you shall pay' Iruka knew immediately that this will not end well for Sasuke.

Sasuke charged Naruto again. He pulled back his right arm to strike Naruto. Naruto on the other hand had other plans. He deflected Sasuke's punch with his left hand. And in one smooth motion he punched Sasuke in the face with his right hand causing Sasuke to fly out of the ring and get stuck in the wall.

The crowd was quiet. The top student in their class was beaten in one move by the new guy. They all stared at Naruto. He noticed this "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Iruka just shook his head. "Winner Naruto! Alright go back to class I'll get Sasuke to the nurse."

* * *

4 Months Later

It's been 6 months since Naruto arrived in Konoha and so far he hasn't had any problems except for Sasuke and his loyal fans. But he always knew it was just a matter of time until Danzo did something and how right he was. Naruto was in one of the more secluded training grounds so he could train in piece. He knew some ANBU was following him but he didn't know who it was. He didn't really care as long as they were only following him.

As he arrived at the training ground he was surrounded by said ANBU team. "Lord Danzo demands you come with us" said one of the ANBU. Naruto looked at the man and then at his 3 partners. Naruto knew they type of man Danzo was. His mother and the Hokage warned him about the man.

He decided to reply by shoving his fist trough the man's chest. "You can tell lord Danzo that he can go screw himself!" Naruto had a smile on his face, smile that promised pain, a whole lot of pain. The ANBU however didn't understand this so they decided to attack.

They drew their swords and charged. Two charged straight ahead while one tried to flank him. Naruto noticed it and decided to play a trap of his own. He dogged and weaved around the swings and thrusts of the two ANBU in front of him and waited for the other one to get closer. The third ANBU was about to strike when Naruto jumped in the air. He went through a set of hand seals ending on the tiger seal "**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!**" Naruto breathes out a huge white fireball in the shape of a dragons head. The ANBU team had little time to prepare before they were hit with the fireball.

Naruto landed on the edge of the training field to look at his handy work. A large crated was in the field with traces of the white flames still burning in it. Some of the nearby trees also caught fire due to the intense heat of the flames. Before he could do his happy dance he jumped back before a pair of hands came out of the ground trying to grab his legs.

"You will pay for this!" shouted the lone ANBU agent. Half of his body was burned and he was bleeding badly. The agent ran through a set of hand seals ending on the snake seal "**Doton: Dosekiryū no jutsu!**" A dragon made of earth rose from the ground and headed straight for Naruto. Seeing this Naruto jumped over the earth dragon. He began a new set of seals ending on hare seal "**Raiton: Shichū Shibari no jutsu!**" four pillars of rock rose up around the agent and shot him with bolts of lightning stunning him.

Naruto lands a few feet away from the agent. He released a silver orb from his hand and it floats in front of him. It begins to extend and starts to take the shape of a katana. The hilt is pure white with red in parts. At the end of the hilt is a red bell attached to a blue ribbon. The blade of the sword was black and has a red dragon carved along the length of the blade. Naruto twirls it around a bit before disappearing in a flash of silver and appearing behind the agent and with one swing separates the agents head from his body. He flicks his wrist to get the blood of the blade. With another flash of silver Naruto has a pure white sheath in his hands. He sheathes the blade and straps it to his back and begins making his way to his home after he burned the ANBU agent's body.

* * *

Somewhere Underneath Konoha

"Report!"

A man appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of another man standing in the shadows. "Hai Danzo-sama. It appears the boy is more skilled than we thought. He killed all 4 of the agents that were sent after him."

The man in the shadows was visibly angry. "We will back of for now. We will wait until he drops his guard to capture him." He waved his hand and the kneeling man left using the **Shunshin no jutsu**.

* * *

Namikaze house

Naruto arrived at his temporary home to find the blond hokage waiting for him. Naruto looked at the man. "Sorry for being late. I got attacked by some strange roots while I was training." He said while rubbing the back of his head. Getting the cryptic message the young kage's eyes widened. The day he removes the boy's ANBU guard Danzo made his move. Well lucky for him, the boy is far stronger than anyone could have guessed.

Naruto began to walk off. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned to Minato. "Kushina left you some dinner in the kitchen." With a quick 'thank you' He was off to get dinner.

The next day Naruto was getting ready for the academy but was called by the Hokage to accompany him to a council meeting.

* * *

Council Chambers

Naruto and Minato walked in. Naruto stood at the end of that table with Kurama on his shoulder while Minato took his seat.

The council stared at the fox for a moment then focused on Naruto. Danzo began to speak. "Do you know why you are here?" Naruto shook his head. "You are here because you are charged with the murder of 4 ANBU agents." Danzo turned to Minato "I demand that he be pl-" He was still speaking before Naruto interrupted him.

"If I may Hokage-sama?" Minato nodded in his direction. "Hokage-sama did 4 of your ANBU die yesterday?" Minato realized where he was heading and shook his head. Naruto then continued. "If none of the hokage's ANBU died yesterday then who were these ANBU you claimed I killed? And what kind of ANBU were they if they got killed by a 10 year old academy student." Everyone on the shinobi side of the council had to keep themselves from laughing as Naruto outplayed Danzo. Danzo seeing that there was no way he was going to get anything, decided to sit down. Naruto looked at Minato "If that is all Hokage-sama I have classes to get too." Naruto bowed and left the room.

Danzo was fuming inside. How could this brat, out play him at his own game. Minato took the time to speak. "If that is all this meeting is over." Every one stood up and left. Minato chuckled at the way Naruto handled Danzo. "_And the game begins. It's only a matter of time until Danzo slips up._"

Naruto walked to training ground 44. He rubbed his pet fox behind the ears and smiled when he heard a purr. "Well that was a waste of time don't you think Kurama?" The fox nodded at him

"**Well at least that mummy is offering you live practice targets. I mean now you can get real batter experience which is better than using clones**" Naruto smiled at Kurama.

"I think you are right Kurama. It looks like there is a silver lining to this. If it starts getting annoying I'm going to take care of him." Kurama jumped of his shoulder and ran into the forest.

Over the next few months Naruto has skirmishes with Danzo's ROOT neither leaving traces they were involved. Danzo's civilian puppets can't do anything to Naruto since he is an academy student and thus is incapable of doing anything without proof.

* * *

Although Naruto has 75% of his power sealed. He trains every day to increase his strength in hope of surpassing his mother.

After the lessons at the academy were done, Naruto spent some time with his friends before he went to one of the secluded training grounds to train until nightfall with the **Kage bunshin **method. Due to this he has all but mastered the 5 main elements and is learning to combine the main elements to create sub-elements. He spent his remaining time increasing his speed, strength and chakra control and capacity. After the control exercises he practices his kenjutsu with his sword. After that he decided to work with Kurama for a bit before he finished with his highly secret weapon he hides in case he needs an ace up his sleeve.

Naruto knew that if he revealed his ace the greedy Danzo would target him even more since he was one of those that are obsessed with power.

With a loud "**Shinra Tensei**" everything around him was blown away.

Naruto walked up to Kurama. "Alright Kurama I think we did enough for today." Kurama nodded to him and jumped onto his shoulder.

"**You know kit. You don't need to hide your power from your friends. Especially the Hokage.**" Naruto walked to his home.

"I know Kurama but I think I should wait until I graduate before I reveal it otherwise the council will ask too many questions." Naruto said as they walked.

Kurama just sighed. "**Whatever you say kit I just hope it's soon. Staying in one place is getting to me.**"

* * *

2 months and quite a few dead root agents later Naruto was at the academy waiting for class to finish. Then the bell rang. Before Naruto could leave Iruka called him over. "Naruto you know you could graduate early right?" Naruto nodded at the man. "Then why don't you?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I would prefer to graduate with my friends, that way we may be one the same team. Besides people might think it's strange that I show up out of no ware and graduate early. The council already dislikes me, no need to give them more reasons." Iruka took note of the council part and made a not to talk to the Hokage about it.

Seeing Iruka had nothing else to say Naruto walked out intent on training. He was walking down the street on his way to his training ground. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned to see the daughter of none other than the Hokage himself: Uzumaki Namikaze Narumi. (1)

"Hello Narumi. How can I help you?" Narumi walked up to him.

After a short staring contest Narumi sighed. "Want to get some ramen?"

Naruto blinked once and blinked again. "Okay. I was only going to train anyway."

After A short walk they arrived at a small ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey there Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto saw the old man and his daughter. They both wore the standard chef outfits.

Teuchi noticed his favourite customer. "Hey there Narumi-chan! Who's your friend?" Teuchi pointed at Naruto.

Narumi looked at Naruto then back at Teuchi. "His name is Naruto. He moved here recently as is living with us. He is also in my class at the academy."

Teuchi smiled at them "So what will it be today?" After a 2 hour lunch and a lot of small talk Naruto heads of to his training ground. Half way there he noticed that a single ANBU is following him. With a sudden turn into an ally he obstructs the agent's view of him log enough to make a **Kage Bunshin **that keeps on walking with Kurama on his shoulder.

After following that ANBU that was following his clone to the training ground, he decided to end it. He used a quick **Shunshin **to appear behind the agent with his scythe positioned to decapitate him in an instant. "Now how about you tell me who you are and why you are following me."

The ANBU agent was shocked to say the least. The 'Naruto' he has been following is still in the middle of the training ground. "**Kage bunshin**. Smart, but when did you make it?"

"When I turned into the ally I had just enough time to make one." Naruto still didn't relax his guard as he still didn't know who sent the man.

"Well you don't need to keep me hostage. I was sent by Hokage-sama to make sure none of Danzo's drones show up." After hearing the ANBU agent out Naruto removed his scythe from the man's neck and sealed it in his palm but he still kept his guard up.

"Well Inu-san. You should tell the Hokage that he needs to tell me these things or his ANBU might have an unfortunate 'accident '. Inu nodded at  
Naruto. "Now you can either stalk me from a distance or you could be my sparring partner. You never know, you might learn something new.

Inu thought for a moment "Well that would make my job easier and I can get a good work out. So why not?" Naruto suddenly had an evil expression on his face. Inu felt a shiver run down his spine. "_Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?_" And true to his thoughts, Inu did indeed regret accepting that spar.

* * *

Minato was sitting in his office waiting for Inu to give a report on his mission. "Neko!" A female ANBU agent with long purple hair appeared bowing in his office "Were is Inu? He was supposed to report 3 hours ago!"

Neko felt somewhat embarrassed for her ANBU captain. "He ummm is in hospital Hokage-sama" A loud "WHAT!" could be heard all around Konoha.

"Why is he in hospital? Did Danzo's ROOT attack them? "Neko just shook her head.

"No Hokage-sama. It seems that Naruto-san discovered that he was being followed and confronted him. He then proceeded to challenge Inu-taicho to spar." Minato sighed. He knew Naruto was powerful and even he would think twice before taking him on in a spar. Minato dismissed Neko and returned to fight the bane of all Kage's known as paperwork.

* * *

The Next morning Naruto went to speak to Minato about when he graduates. His idea was that he take an apprenticeship instead of being put in a team so that if the need arises he could do joint missions with other teams.

Naruto walks up to that Hokage's secretary. "Hey Ami-san. Is the Hokage in?" Ami check the Hokage's schedule and saw that he had no meetings at the moment.

"He doesn't have a meeting Naruto-kun so you can go in." Naruto smiled and bowed to her before proceeding to knock then enter the office.

Minato noticed Naruto enter his office. "Good morning Naruto. How can I help you today?"

"I would like to speak to you about the teams of my graduating class Hokage-sama" Naruto spoke after he bowed.

Minato was caught by surprise. Naruto was only going to graduate in about a year and half. "You do know that there is still a lot of time till you graduate right? "

Naruto just nodded at him "I already know which of my classmates are going to graduate. We are going to have one extra person. I thought I could apply for something like an apprenticeship."

Minato thought about it for a moment. "Well since you are so sure about the number of graduates, let's make a deal." Naruto thought about the idea and diced to hear him out. Minato continued "Let's say there is one extra person then you can have the apprenticeship, if not you will be on a regular genin team."

"I can agree to that Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed and started to walk out. He stopped at the door and looked back. "I will be at the usual training ground."

Before he walked out Minato called him. "Next time you go out training, why don't you take Narumi with you? She could use a different sparring partner that is not me or her mother." Naruto nodded and left the office to do his usual nothing-to-do routine.

**END! Will Naruto get his apprenticeship or will he get a full team? Who will be his sensei? And why is Danzo so interested in Naruto? Find out next time! **

**Jutsu list:****  
Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique  
Doton: Dosekiryū no jutsu - Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Technique  
Raiton: Shichū Shibari no jutsu - Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Technique  
Shushin no jutsu – Body Flicker Technique  
Kage bunshin no jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique  
Shinra Tensei - Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God**

1) She looks like a clone of Kushina when she was in the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of the Hunt**

******A/N I need a beta reader for this story. PM me if you want to help.**


End file.
